milagro imposible
by christopher 24
Summary: Un milagro pasó en bajoterra
1. el comienzo

Él milagro imposible

Capítulo 1 el comienzo

Esta historia trata de la trágica muerte de Eli y Trixie; dejaron sola á Mariana Sting, pero trixie no la dejó sola- su alma se fusiono en un vehículo con faros proyectores de holograma y crío á Mariana,el milagro fue una resucitacion.

Después de vencer á black Eli y Trixie se enamoraron y casaron, tuvieron una niña y fueron felices por un tiempo

Suena la alarma en el refugio Shane

Alegría al fin- dijo el Shane

Vamos Eli-dijo la pelirroja Sting

Se notaron en las mecas y fueron en rumbo al glaciar

En el refugio Shane esta una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos azulverdoso vestida de camisa azul y pantalón y sudadera de mezclilla,una niña de 6 años con todo de sus padres

Mamá donde estas!Mamá!-gritaba la pequeña Mariana

En el glaciar Eli y Trixie inspeccionaban el glaciar

No lo entiendo, deberían estar aquí- dijo muy molesto

Estaban, aquí está las huellas, dijo la pelirroja

Se oyó el disparo de una lanzadora que lanzó una death matdo á Eli y una carnero malvada impacto a Trixie dejándole el hielo destrozado y Trixie callo al agua helada ,entró callo al basio bruma se desprendió del cadáver voló y se fusionó en un vehículo,mustang trx de motor vr de 12 cilindros personalidado (para conocerlo busquen mi Facebook Christian Hernández Estrada) un mustang con faroles azul que eran el proyector de holograma llantas expandibles ,ventila de motor (como el challenger de toreto en rápidos y furiosos) todo era controlado por una computadora central dentro del auto

Arrancó

Sistemas en línea- dijo la computadora katry

Buscando mariana sting-dijo la computadora poniendo información y acelerando en dirección al refugio Shane

En el refugio Shane Mariana estaba triste y roja

Me abandonaron-unas lágrimas caían de su rostro hasta que oyó el motor de 365 caballos de potencia ,los faros proyectaron á trixie

Mamá-dijo muy sorprendía la niña Sting

Si hijita,soy tu madre-dijo la pelirroja vestida de abogada

Mariana corrió ha abrazar a trixie que era un holograma sólido que podía sentirse al abrazar

Porque me dejaste sola- pregunto la niña

No era mi intención- dijo la TRIXIE

Continuará...


	2. nueva vida

Nueva vida

**Durante 15 años Trixie crío á Mariana,jamás se pelearon o molestaron, eran muy unidas é inseparables ,Mariana Sting, desde muy joven empezó a tener un gran gusto por la mecánica automotriz, empezó desde esa edad á mejorar a Katry (el nombre gravado del vehículo)desarmo,modificó e íntegro y creo todo el vehículo indestructible, busco en todos los basureros de bajoterra cerebros inteligentes y los unió para el super cerebro del vehículo**

**Mariana chica de 18 años pelo rojo brilloso ojos azul verdoso muy flaca vestida con una bata de mezclilla,lentes de seguridad agarrando una pistola de el último cerebro al techo,**

**Sistemas en línea, empezando la descarga mundial- dijo la computadora central **

**(descarga mundial es la descarga de toda la información que existe a nivel mundial)**

**Mariana se quita la bata y los lentes **

**Espero que funcione-dijo Mariana**

**En la computadora estaba descargando toda la información existente de bajoterra y el mundo ardiente descarga compleva, objetivo siguiente,criar á Mariana-dijo la unidad super avanzada intelgente y auto suficiente, Katry**

**Vamos Mamá,pareces un robot militar- dijo la pelirroja**

**Jejejeje que crees que soy- dijo entre risas **

**Mi mamá-dijo la mecánica **

**Si- dijo riéndose **

**Ahora sólo falta que te transformes en otro vehículo-dijo sarcásticá **

**Ya verás**

**Trixie se convirtió en el mustang face real **

**(busquen mi página Christopher 24 the killer para mirar las faces y accesorio etc)una línea azul recorrió toda la carrocería convirtiéndolo en Un mustang personalidado,luces azules que eran el proyector de holograma,faros multicolor que proyectaban la vestimenta de trixie, neumáticos blancos con máscara gris que las podía expandir,letras trx que significa trixie,un efectualizador holográfico en el chasis que parecían una boca que parecía moverse cuando hablaba,ventila en el techo para más velocida, ventila en el cofre para el turbo, pega tintas de flamas en las puertas,pintura negra y Blanca,rines deportivos etc **

**Wow Mamá me sorprendes -dijo muy avergonzada de ella misma la mecánica mariana **

**Te lo dije y no te avergüenzes-dijo Katry **

**Las luces delanteras se encendieron proyectando el holograma sólido de trixie vestida como abogada **

**Hay mamá pareces una licenciada-dijo Mariana asombrada **

**Jeje verdad que si- dijo trixie mirando su traje **

**Te vez hermosa- dijo Mariana y trixie se chiveo **

**Gracias- dijo muy avergonzada **

**Tengo que irme á la Universidad-dijo agarrando una mochila**

**Te llevo-dijo desapareciendo y arrancando el motor vr de 16 cilindros **

**Pero yo manejo ya tengo 18-dijo la pelirroja**

**Si claro- dijo Katry abriendo Las puertas alas de murciélago **

**Mariana entró al vehículo que no era nada clásico,estaba todo modificado hasta el techo estaba modificado,se puso los 3 cinturones de seguridad **

**Llegaremos muy rápido- dijo Mariana poniéndose lentes de sol como de costumbre **

**Piso á fondo el acelerador llegando a los 357 km,con una tracción diferente en cada rueda para maniobrar con excelencia,Mariana era una niña extrema, le gustaba las emociones fuertes, parecía disfrutar la adrenalina **

**Al llegar a la Universidad todos veían que Mariana era la única con esa unidad motriz en bajoterra, pero aceleró á todo y derrapo estacionado**

**Me Boy Mami- dijo saliendo de la unidad **

**Te espero-dijo **

**Mariana caminaba por el campus mirando a todos los chicos **

**Ál entrar a un salón sólo un lugar estaba sólo**

**A entre señorita Sting-dijo la maestra yolt**

**Ella entró al salón y se sentó hasta atrás **

**Bueno jóvenes me llamó yolt soy la maestra de literatura ,quiero que alguien me cuente de su vida-nadie se ofreció- nadie, señorita sting-dijo la maestra**

**Bueno ni vida fue llena de reparar desarmar, construir, diseñar, pintar,modificar y hacer indestructible una unidad motriz única**

**Genial señorita Sting-alguien más**

**Un muchacho wero de pelo negro azulado estaba atrás de todos**

**Quien es ella- pregunto frenando**

**Era la hija de trixie Sting y Eli Shane -dijo Dante **

**Invitala a la fiesta Dante-dijo Fernando**

**Ok pero es muy rara-dijo Dante **

**Para mi lo raro es especial- dijo frenado**

**Cuando salieron al receso Mariana se sentó en una mesa roja y comenzó á dibujar un nuevo tipo de motor, y unas chicas jensy Natalia y alisá llegaron a mirar el dibujo**

**Que aces-preguntó la chica alisa ;joven de pelo rubió Blanca ojos verdes musgo una marca de nacimiento en la mano ; un tatuaje que tenía una forma de águila **

**Un motor de configuración vr2-explicó la mecánica y enseñándole el diseño**

**Wow-dijo Jen;pelirroja Bestida de chaleco azul ,camisa azul, pantalón militar gris,ojos verdes,botas negras**

**Y como lo aras-pregunto alisá;la chica de pelo blanco plateado, atlética**

**Ya veré, de que lo are, lo are-dijo decidía la sting**

**Llega Dante **

**Señoritas las invito á una fiesta en la noche**

**Vamos- dijo alisá **

**No lo sé,tengo que terminar un trabajo-dijo un tanto desanimadá **

**De que trabajas- pregunto la pelirroja Jen **

**Esta afuera- dijo la sting **

**Ese vehículo- pregunto la rubia**

**Sí es Katry,mi tutora- dijo Mariana**

**Entonces si-miro á frenando y comenzó á tener la panza revuelta,sintió una sensación que nuca había sentido, una sensación de la cual nadie se salva,se enamoró **

**Quien es el?-pregunto la chica **

**Se llama frenado,no me digas que ya te e- dijo Jen **

**Ya que?-pregunto Mariana muy nerviosa **

**No lo ocultes,ya se ve puso dura la pancita, y te encontraste - dijo Jen con la mirada malísiosa al igual que alisa y Natalia **

**En un jardín del campus frenado y Dante platicaban **

**es muy bonita la sting- dijo Dante**

**si, muy hermosa,quisiera conocerla pero terminaré perjudicando su vida cuando le cuente mi pasado-dijo muy desanimado frenando **

**Amigo, ella irá á la fiesta y talvez la conozcas-dijo Dante intentando animar á frenando**

**Crees eso- pregunto frenando**

**Ten confianza-dijo Dante **

**Okay-dijo algo animando frenando **

**En lo mientras con Mariana**

**Como estas- dijo katry**

**Exhausta-dijo Mariana**

**Katry abrió las puertas alas de murciélago**

**Te llevo-dijo katry **

**Porfis-entró **

**Katry aceleró á fondo y Mariana estaba disfrutando el momento en el cual su corazón por la emoción**

**Continuará... **

**Esta serie será más larga de lo que creía **

**Y me tardaré algo porque se me formateo el teléfono dónde tengo todos los documentos y el escritor esta defectuoso y también por algo genial **


End file.
